Overcome: The Curse of the Undead
by Breakskate
Summary: Blood binds us in many ways but more so for Hazel Herzog. Join her in her adventures with her two companions as they meet various vampires and maybe...fall in love? Warnings: Lesbians and may have a bad ending, we shall see.


Trees, trees, and more trees. The never ending setting of greens and browns were beginning to get old. But then again, what in this cruel world is new when you ve lived as long as I. As soon as I thought this, I discarded the thought entirely. I needed to focus on my mission instead of focusing on the scenery. I couldn t afford to fail ever again.

I took a glance behind me at my two noisy companions; Jared and Melissa Gordon.

Jared being only 2 years older than his younger sister still acted like an immature 12 year old. Adding onto this, his short brown hair that fell just above his deep blue eyes gave him a more boyish look. No one would ever guess that he was almost as old as his good friend Aro of the Volturri.f

Melissa held the same deep blue eyes that Jared had but that was where the resemblance died. Instead of the brown hair, she had silk blonde hair that was just above her waist line and sharp facial features that contributed to her death glares when she was upset by something. Thankfully she d only ever glared at Jared and his annoying antics.

My nose twitched as I caught the smell of a rotting corpse. I stopped dead in my tracks as I began searching for the poor soul s corpse.

Whilst I was searching, Jared and Melissa managed to catch up to me; their feet dragging on the forest floor behind them and sweating bullets after our 4 day excruciating hike through the woods.

Do you have any idea where you re going, Hazel? Jared managed to pant out, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Because I dare say that this extraordinary tree has begun to look oddly familiar to me. Jared dropped his hiking gear and began hugging said tree as if it were a teddy bear he could snuggle up with.

Jared, Melissa started off sweetly, We re in the flipping forest for crying out loud! Of course EVERY tree you see is going to look familiar to you! She retorted with a huff.

Jared gasped and gave her this, I can t believe you just said that, look and began stroking the tree s lowest branch softly. Don t listen to the mean old dragon lady. She doesn t know what she s talking about. You re a unique individual tree. Jared whispered to it darkly as he gave Melissa his best glare.

Melissa muttered something about tree huggers and repeated Jared s earlier action of dropping her hiking gear on the ground. She sat down on a fallen tree and closed her eyes before she spoke again. Haze, I hate to ask this of you honey but would it be alright if we made camp tonight and went back to tracking tomorrow? I fear that Jared has lost his ever loving mind more so than usual. Not only that but we are still only human in this form and although it isn t a necessity to sleep or eat, we still feel the desires to. She watched my movements closely.

I ignored her and kept up my search for the dead corpse. Apparently Melissa noticed me sniffing and jumped up unexpectedly rushing to my side. What is it? You picked up their scent again? She herself tried sniffing the air. Her shoulders slumped when she came up blank. She couldn t smell as well as I in her human form. I could tell that she desperately wished to take her necklace off and let the beast out to track down the vampire we d been following for days on end. But she resisted the urge; she d made a pact to never take it off unless it was completely necessary in a life or death situation.

Suddenly a pebble flew past Melissa and hit me square in the face. I looked over towards Jared who began whistling like nothing happened and then pointed to the tree when Melissa began glaring at him.

Jared, now is hardly the time to be goofing off, we re supposed to be tracking down those vampires! Melissa said furiously. She began walking towards Jared slowly. Being the overprotective woman she was she would most likely pummel Jared for hitting me with the pebble.

Jared began walking backwards slowly with his hands in front of him as if that would stop her from pursuing him. Now, now, there s no need for violence, Mel. It wasn t meant for Hazel, it was meant for you! And of course this only enraged the tall blonde woman further as she lunged for her older brother. Jared turned around and began full out running in the opposite direction, just barely dodging Melissa s attacks. He was a lot faster than Melissa so he turned his head around and stuck his tongue out at her.

I heard a loud thud, squash, and an extremely loud, Ewww, from Jared. Melissa began laughing hysterically. I caught up with them to see that Jared had tripped over a root while taunting Melissa and had fallen in what appeared to be crap literally. I held my breath not wanting to breathe it in.

Ugh, this is not funny Mel! Jared glared at her and began pouting when Melissa fell to her knees laughing too hard to hold herself up.

I ignored them and looked away. My eyes caught something in the distance. I began running towards it as fast as my body would allow. In no time I was in front of a dead black furred grizzly bear. No blood showed but I knew better. I searched for a cause of death and eventually found human teeth marks near its broken neck. No blood had leaked out and stained the fur.

The vampires we d been tracking had only ever left behind the bodies of dead hikers that were dissembled in a way where it was hard to tell that it d been a human at all. They were cruel and vicious towards their victims. Why would they go for animal blood when they could just go into the nearest town and lure in a human? No, these were not the vampires we d originally been tracking. These were different vampires, ones that didn t like harming humans. Vegetarians.

I d only ever met 23 vegetarian vampires in all of my existence. It was surprising to have come across a vegetarian vampire when you were searching for blood thirsty vicious killers. No matter, we still need to visit these vampires as well.

Jared and Melissa came up next to me to take a look at my find. Jared had taken off his crap ridden T-shirt and was now standing over the grizzly looking at it carefully.

He hasn t been dead for very long. Maybe 20 minutes, give or take. His neck was broken before he was bitten so this is the work of a vegetarian vampire. Albeit not the vampires we were tracking but I m sure Hazel here has already decided that we need to visit them.

Melissa just nodded. Let s go back and grab our hiking gear. We can catch up with Hazel once she s found them. Even though Melissa said this, I knew she was worried but she wouldn t let it show...well, not entirely at least. She leant down and whispered, If you get yourself killed somehow, I will never forgive you, before taking off with Jared right behind her.

Thunder roared loudly as I began tracking this new vampire.


End file.
